


The Start of Forever

by EG_Potter



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute married-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He snores. She fidgets." Sometimes, Kristoff and Anna have complications while sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Forever

He snores.

She fidgets.

He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

She tosses and turns.

Sometimes he wraps his arm around her and she can't get free no matter what until he decides to roll over.

Sometimes her cold toes find his leg in the middle of the night, as though they were seeking out warmth. 

He's a morning person.

She is not.

One time they broke a bed and were too embarrassed to tell anyone for a week.

Sometimes he hits his head on the bedpost when he gets dressed in the morning, a muffled cry of pain barely waking Anna from her sleep.

Sometimes she falls off the bed in the middle of the night and doesn't notice until morning, leaving Kristoff in a panic as he searches the covers for her.

He talks in his sleep.

She drools.

Sometimes he wonders how he lived before meeting this wonderful creature he calls his wife.

Sometimes she wonders how she gets any sleep now that she married a mountain man whose snores would wake the dead.

Every morning, he kisses her on the forehead before he leaves to go to the mountains.

Every night, she kisses his temple, telling him he's the most wonderful man she's ever met.


End file.
